As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional techniques for efficiently processing and analyzing information, especially with respect to information obtained from Internet sources. Currently many web pages offer contextual information to users that indicate the relationship between the web pages that they view and other information sources. Typically, these relationships are displayed visually as links to related content which may appear above, below, or alongside the content of the page currently being viewed. These relationships may also be presented as advertisements or other dynamic content, location based information gleaned from the user's network identity, or text visualizations (e.g. “tag clouds”) that indicate the significance of related keywords. While these examples of information presented in parallel with the actual page content attempt to provide a personal context for the user reflecting the user's relationship with the content, in most cases it is not based on any significant level of user specific detail.